


【DMC】【ND】我捡起了一片支离破碎的心

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	【DMC】【ND】我捡起了一片支离破碎的心

CP：Nero ✖️ Dante

4ND 小甜饼(大概) 是昨晚梦到的场景 全是个人理解 私设如山 想好再继续看

Summary：有一天Nero回家晚了

 

*Pick apart all the pieces broke from your lonely heart

我捡起你的一片支离破碎的心

Feel the razor blade your body pierced and marked

去感受刀片在你身体刺穿和留下的痕迹

 

————————————————————————

 

 

-Dante觉得自己一辈子都在等待。

有几天晚上他梦到了Eva，他的母亲在摇晃的窗外透着火光的房屋里抱着Dante，把他推向衣柜。他还能感觉到来自于母亲的，在稀薄的记忆里仅存的温度，落在他的肩膀处。她温柔的说，honey，你要学会坚强，你已经是个大男孩了，要学会一个人……

Dante醒了。

现在已经晚上七点了，Nero那小子自从开了分店后，虽然嘴上骂骂咧咧，还是跟他学的，但是每天晚上会在接完委托来找他过夜，或者吃过Kyrie做的饭后再来，不会晚过六点。今天早上男孩兴致冲冲的起了床，吵醒了还在赖床的Dante，他说他接了一笔奖金丰厚的委托，要早点去，因为路程比较远，今晚大概饭点的时候回来。

但是Nero没有。大概年轻人总是喜欢在外面玩，兴致勃勃，精力充沛，永不放弃，就和他年轻的时候一样。Dante想着，事务所有电，但是他没有开灯，他的目光落在旁边的钟表的时针上。七点十分。Dante将全身的重量都放在椅子上，腿搭在桌子上，继续等待着，这让他无比烦躁。

Dante在等Vergil，在衣柜里等他，Eva关上了衣柜门，将衣柜里的世界和外面完全的隔绝开，Dante能听到恶魔的嘶吼的声音，这样的声音从那时起一直贯穿了他以后的人生。他的哥哥在外面，Eva去找他了，Eva会回来的。Dante在心里默念着，麻痹着自己，他顺着衣柜缝往外看，只能看到火光，还有一闪而过的巨大的恶魔的躯体，带来巨大的黑影。他听到了母亲的尖叫声，Dante屏住了呼吸。

Eva没有回来，Vergil也没有。

Dante缩在衣柜里把自己变成小小的一团，Dante安慰自己至少他尝试过了。到那个时候他们的父亲不在家，是的，Dante一个人不能改变这个事实，他不想呆在这个狭小的衣柜里，但在以后的很多时候Dante发现他不得不这样做。他缩在衣柜里，觉得自己越变越小，越变越小。直到在塔顶Vergil站在他的面前将剑捅进他的胸口，剧痛让他一时间无法动弹，他都没有抓着他的领子撕心裂肺的说，我恨你，我恨你。Dante想，他的哥哥没有他想的那么完美，也做了很多伤害他的事情，很多，他完全有理由说出那句话。但是，至少他们的母亲不这样希望，他说不出口，他也做不到。

七点半了。

 

-Nero用自己能做到的最快的速度在路上奔跑。

Nero觉得自己一直在追随那些可以肯定他的存在的人。

年纪还小的时候他一直在追问Credo他的父母是谁，为什么他和其他小孩不一样。Credo从没告诉他，Nero想，也许Credo也不知道，他曾经也对自己的身世很迷茫，Credo说Nero有好几次差点吃穷了教团分配给他们的食物，而且在Nero能熟练的用枪被发现的时候Credo还挨了一顿批，这些Nero都不知道，都是Kyrie后来和他说的。Trish后来和他说，Credo倒下的时候Dante扶了他一下，他希望你好，Nero，也许他希望你变得更好。

但是Nero一直觉得很迷茫。后来Dante打碎了教团的玻璃从天而降落在Nero的面前，他的那只手臂发出莹蓝色的光，在Nero用剑捅进他的胸口他还能拔出来完好无损的站在自己面前，Dante说，Kid，看来我低估你了。Nero觉得也许Dante知道，也许Dante可以告诉他以后该怎么做。他追随着他，直到传奇恶魔猎人允许自己跟着他一起去接委托，他可以开一个分店，Dante给了他认可。Dante有很多没告诉他的，Nero知道，他很聪明，也不会多问，他想等时间一长也许Dante会的。

他在回事务所的路上狂奔。Nero想起来在很早的那些记忆里，他在外面玩的时候，Credo在屋里喊，该吃午饭了，Nero，带Kyrie回来吧，他也是这样狂奔，就好像他现在在回家的路上。夜风在他的耳边呼呼的刮过，他担心等待自己的人会难过，会焦急，他想告诉那个等待的人自己是个有责任有担当的人，和以前不一样了，他不是回家的路都回晚点或者彻夜不归也不吭声的人。他不知道现在几点了，Nero从未带过什么手表，他的脖子上只挂着一个耳机，但现在他无心听音乐。Nero看着逐渐变黑的视线，他知道这次他真的回去晚了。

但Nero总算赶回了事务所。Dante会怎么说他？责怪，失望，还是愤怒？Nero从来都猜不准对方的心情和想法，他怕对方不认可自己，在这件事情上，的确是他做得不对，也许Nero应该自己先道个歉。他想着，推开了事务所的大门。

事务所一片漆黑，Dante没有开灯，他正坐在他的办公桌边的椅子上，背对着门口躺着，玩着他的两把枪。明明上周他们才交了电费，Dante应该开灯的。

Nero的目光落在淹没在黑暗中的钟表，八点半了，Nero觉得大脑很乱，这是他第一次晚回来，Dante会说什么吗？为什么他如此的焦虑？Dante为什么不回头？

Nero往里走，往办公桌边走，Dante应该听到了大门打开的声音，但是他没有回头。他正躺在椅子里，用一种Nero难以解读的没有波澜的语气，说，“有人来了？如果你是Trish或者lady，有什么事现在说吧，我现在太累了，如果你可以替我完成的话，如果是Morrison，噢，我今天实在不想再出什么远门了，有委托可以明天再来。要是我不认识你，厕所请便……”

“Dante。”

Nero打断了他。

Nero看到男人的背影僵硬了一下，他没回头，只是“噢”了一句，大概是认出了Nero的声音。他没有责怪Nero回来晚了，也没问他去哪儿了。Nero张了张嘴，想问问他刚才那段好像是自言自语的话是什么意思，他为什么不开灯。他的目光落在已经冷掉了的披萨和化了的草莓圣代上，Nero也想问问Dante为什么不把他们吃完，他不是最喜欢这些了吗，Nero觉得Dante有很多很多没告诉自己的，很多时候他却又把很多希望都放在自己身上，但这个时候Nero觉得不必要了，他不必要让Dante觉得难堪。他往前走，闹钟的时针终于停在了半点。

“我回来了，Dante。”

他将绯红女王放在一边，在Dante回过头看向男孩的时候，抱住了他。抱住了这具伤痕累累的躯体。


End file.
